1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sleeve type supports for electric wire and cable marking.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous closed sleeve supports for electric cable marking are already known, as well as lengthwise cut or C-shaped sleeves.
Particularly well known closed type sleeve supports are shown in GB-A-960278 and CH-A-607245. Among the C-shaped sleeves, the solutions according EP-A-0121454, U.S. Pat. No. 428,986 and DE-C-655749 are best known.
All these known solutions essentially differ in their approach to facilitate installation and improve the stability of the sleeves on the cable.
Usually, closed sleeve supports have peripheral bends or internal tabs pressing on the cable to ensure stable positioning of the support whereas C-shaped sleeves may have various features to improve their wrapping around the cable by means of the two open ends of the sleeve.
Furthermore, several cable marking systems are known, for instance using codes preprinted on the sleeve or printed on labels glued onto the sleeve or similar systems. A cable marking system is also known by which ring-shaped marking elements are introduced in a recess on the outside of the support.